


Just Enough

by reminiscence



Category: Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae o Boku-tachi wa Mada Shiranai
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, Poetry, ffn challenge: diversity writing challenge, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: Because when someone dies, you buy flowers, cry... and then drift apart because the tape that binds you all together's slackened now.





	Just Enough

They grow enough flowers for a garden  
and then the birds and dogs and winter come.  
They grow enough flowers for a bouquet  
and then the stems choke and die.  
They grow enough flowers for a casket  
but then it's shut tight and they rot away.

They shed enough tears for an urn  
but it dries out and gathers dust in the stale air.  
They shed enough tears to water the lawn  
but it overgrows till the water can't reach the soil.  
They shed enough tears for an ocean  
but the ocean never changes, always flows.  
They shed enough tears for a funeral  
but it fades in the sun of tomorrow.

They drift far enough apart that the birds  
no longer fly between their sills.  
They drift far enough apart that the sunset  
from their windows is beautiful, but not the same.  
They drift far enough apart that the phone calls  
are too few and far between and painfully awkward

But not so far apart that they can't  
be brought together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, a10 - write a poem over 150 words.


End file.
